Blue Roses
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: The rulers of the four courts have had peace for centuries. But now with the new human Queen Alfred, Guardians Gilbert and Arthur must make sure he survives. After all, Alfred is their blue rose. FantasyAU
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone, this here is Shay. There's a couple of things to warn you guys about before you start reading this story.

First off, there will be yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it, as simple as that. There will also be mrpeg, so if you don't like reading about it, then once again, please don't read it. These are both for plot devices, so if you really want to read this but it bothers you, just change the gender in your head when you read.

Constructive criticism will be taken, along with all compliments, but any flames _will_ be laughed at with my friends for a good while. Like, for the next few years a while.

And on top of that, I am here to get to the biggest point of this autrhor's note. This story was inspired by Bellanova Skies's story _Carmine Butterflies_. The reason I mention it is because when I finished this story, I realized I used the same premise that started that story, but it changed pretty quickly after that. And that's what I really want to push with this, that using the same starting point isn't plagiarism, because author's take ideas from everyone and use them to change and grow as they write.

And because of that, I'm posting the second part of the trilogy first, because I really doubt Bellanova Skies had this plan while writing her story, but is she makes contact with me and says she did have this plan, I will take it down. That goes for any of the parts of the story.

This is going to be a trilogy, so get ready for a long ride. Each part of the trilogy gets one chapter, and within that chapter will be tinnier chapters.

Again, book two will be coming out first, so if things are confusing, just send me a message, and I'll try to get book one up as soon as I can. Any terms can also be explained in book one if they're confusing, but if you really want to know, send me a review and I'll answer it.

If starting off with book two annoys you, just think of it as the start off to Star Wars, but in a fanfic.

Please enjoy, please review, and remember that I don't own Hetalia, because if I did it would be way darker and America would be a whole lot crazier.

Enjoy.


	2. Blossomed Blue Rose

Prologue

Mathais walked down the dimly lit hallway of Gothica Castle. It sat hidden in the Underground, tucked away between the glittering ice castles of the Sidhe lands and the obg of the Weir. The castle was decorated in dark violets that led to the shade of black. The torches flickered around him as he neared the gilded door at the end of the hallway.

Pressing his black gloved hand to the door, Mathais pushed it open and stepped into the room. The room was decorated in pale violet, and was sparse. Sitting in the middle of the room rested the figure Mathais had been searching for.

He stepped forward, eyes scanning the frail body cradled by the thick velvet sheets and downy pillows. The child, for the body truly was little more than a child, was pale from sickness. Mathais could remember when that skin glowed from the loving light of the sun. The shoulder length blond hair was dark with sweat, and deep bags framed sky blue eyes. A deep blue nightgown hung loosely on the child, stretching over his swollen stomach.

Those gentle blue eyes widened happily at the sight of Mathais, "Your majesty, it's been a while. I would stand and greet you, but my child is taking all of my strength from me."

Mathais crossed to his bed and gently took the delicate hand in his. Pressing gentle kisses to the back, he reached out with his right hand to cup the child's face, "How many times do I have to ask you Alfred, call me Mathais. Any mortal who is strong enough to rule one of the kingdoms deserves to call me by my name. And I've heard how the child is draining you."

Alfred let out a weak groan, eyes shutting in pain, "Ah! Forgive me Mathais, but the baby is too…strong for me. But it's alright. Mathais, not that I'm displeased to see you, but why are you here?"

Mathais kissed the sweaty forehead before burying his face in Alfred's neck and breathing in his smell, "I heard you were dying. Please Alfred, tell me it's not so."

Alfred gently stroked Mathais's hair, "I am dying Mathais. And Arthur knows about this."

Mathais pulled back and stared at Alfred in horror, "You can't be dying! You're already so…mortal! We'll lose you in a few decades. That's far too few many years with you precious."

Alfred laughed weakly, hands falling to cradle his swollen stomach, "Arthur said as much to me recently. He wishes for me to lose the child so I'll survive. But I can't kill our child. Mathais…can you look after him for me if anything should happen to me?"

Mathais shut his eyes. The grief was ripping through his body when he thought about the sweet boy he adored lying in a grave, silent forever, "If that is what you desire my precious one, than I shall care for your child."

Alfred gave him a gentle smile before leaning forward to kiss Mathais's cheek, "I knew I could count on you…"

Page break

Mathais sat on his throne, listening to an argument between two of the Sidhe court. He froze, feeling a tickle of power pressing against the back of his mind. Shutting his eyes, Mathais focused on it.

"_Mathais, please come to me. Please Mathais, come. Three times I call to thee, come Mathais…_"

Mathais shut his eyes, and let himself follow the voice. It took him through the Gateway, the connection between the Undergound and the Mortal world. Opening his eyes, Mathais found himself sitting on a hospital bed, staring into the exhausted eyes of Alfred.

The American was panting, sweat drenching the thin body and making the hospital gown stick to his clammy skin. Mathais noticed that Alfred's legs were spread, and blood spread on the white sheets of the hospital bed. Mathais noticed the weak sobs coming from the exhausted body in front of him.

"You're in labor," Mathais whispered, "And you won't survive the night."

Alfred moaned weakly, body taught from pain. Mathais gently rested his hand on the swollen stomach, and pressed down on it to help Alfred birth the baby. After hours of screams and sobs from the mortal in front of him, Mathais helped Alfred deliver a beautiful baby boy.

Alfred let out a gentle coo, gathering the child into his arms, ignoring the blood covering the babe. Mathais gave a sad smile. Alfred never cared about blood, did he. That's why he was married to vampire Arthur, instead of Mathais. 

"Mathais," he turned to Alfred. Mathais froze, seeing the aura around Alfred, the representation of his life force, starting to fade away. Alfred smiled weakly to him, handing him the child, "Please…protect my…son. Arthur…he won't…be able to… I just know…it. So please…Mathais…protect him…"

Mathais gathered the babe into his arms, and offered Alfred a sad smile, "What's his name?"

"Peter," Alfred fell back into the pillows, too weak to stay sitting up, "Peter Kirkland. Thank you…"

Mathais waited until Alfred fell asleep before leaning in to kiss his forehead. Mathais let his power flow into the unconscious body as he weaved a Glamour over it, "Little mortal queen of Gothica court, may your body heal in safe hidden lands. Only the child of the mother may find your resting place, and only your one true love may awaken you with a kiss. Rest now little queen."

When Mathais's eyes opened, Alfred's body was gone. Cradling Peter to his chest, he willed himself invisible. As he stood in the hospital rooms corner, Mathais watched as Arthur, Alfred's lover walked into the room, only to freeze and rush to the empty bedside in horror.

And while Mathais hated the vampire for winning Alfred's heart, he pitied him then for losing his wife and child in that moment.

The world had lost Alfred, their precious blue rose.

Chapter 1

The wind churned the air in the dead silent lot. The gray clouded sky above seemed to bubble with turmoil, with a light sprinkling of snow falling lazily from the chaos. The wind did not disturb the snow on the ground, leaving the world with a dead feel to it. An iron wrought gate stood sentinel in front of the silent resting ground, with Comekill Graveyard keeping watch over the silent graves within.

Rows and rows of silent graves greeted those who entered through the watchful gate. Each grave had a dusting of snow over them, except for one. This one unnatural grave sat under a willow tree all the way in the back of the graveyard. The marble gravestone held two names on it, and sat in a circle of grass that was always freshly green, even in the middle of winter.

"It seems the Lord of Summer still loves you my dear."

A man stood in front of the grave, holding two bouquets of flowers. Shaggy blond hair fell in front of sad green eyes. The long black coat wrapped around his frame moved in the wind, and the flowers had petals stolen from them.

Arthur Kirkland, the Knight of the Queen of Gothica, was the man who stood in front of the grave. The grave before him was for his wife and child, but in truth, the grave was empty. Five years ago, Arthur had ran to his wife's bedside in the hospital when Alfred had gone into labor. When he had arrived, Alfred and the child was gone, with blood staining the sheets. The Council of Gothica had declared Alfred and the child dead, and so Arthur had been forced to lay his precious Alfred's coffin into the ground for final rest.

Arthur gave the grave a small smile, falling to his knees in front of it, "Good morning Alfred. I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while, but work became hectic. But I finally managed to take time to come see you precious. And our son of course."

Arthur took a shuddering breath, putting the two bouquets of flowers on the ground, "I brought our son some tiger lilies. And for you, I brought your favorite, blue roses. The bush is still growing in the back yard with them. And I make sure to place them in your room when the bloom, because I know how you adore them."

Arthur placed his hand on the names on the stone, "Your room is still as you left it…Gilbert says I should clear it out, says there is no good obsessing over your death. But I can't accept that I lost you so quickly. You were still a child…"

"The you shouldn't have taken him as your own, vampire."

Arthur shut his eyes. Out of all the beings in the world, why did he have to appear?

"Oberon," Arthur drawled to the cold winter air, "It has been quite a while. Have you come to pay your respects to my wife?"

Mathais appeared, dressed in his black and red coat. Known to Arthur as Oberon, the King of Fairies, and his rival for Alfred's love. Arthur could still remember when he had allowed Alfred to wander from his household into the woods unattended. The boy had run into Mathais, and the Fairy King had fallen head over heels in love with Arthur's ward at the time. It was of course dangerous for the heir to the Gothica Throne to be friends with the Fay King, but Alfred never cared, always running outside to play with Mathais.

Arthur, who had started to woo Alfred during that time, despised the Fay King for making Alfred dote on him. It was difficult to allow Alfred, who was unaware of how to interact with others at that point, to meet and befriend Mathais. But it had given them a very good ally in the Sidhe Court, especially when the King was trying to win over the heir to the Gothica throne.

Mathais gave him a cold sneer, "He wouldn't be dead if you had allowed me to marry him. You murdered him Arthur, and you know it."

Arthur stood and wheeled to face Mathais, face twisted into an expression of rage, his fangs showing, "He wanted that child! When I learned it would kill him I tried to make him abort it, but he wouldn't dream of it! You know…knew Alfred Mathais. You knew how much he wanted a family! Who the hell am I to take it away from him?"

Mathais stepped forward, and the wind roared around him. Arthur knew he shouldn't be challenging the Fae King, he really did. But he was so tired of hurting, tired of thinking about how he failed Alfred, tired of thinking how he lost his son, tired of thinking that if he'd tried to care of Alfred earlier, then maybe he wouldn't have died!

Mathais's gave him a dark grin, "I won't kill you Arthur. Oh no, I want you to live with the knowledge that it was by your son that Alfred died. And that you lost the boy, your only connection to Alfred. Tell me, what would Alfred's mother have said in regards to how you cared for her son?"

Arthur took a small step back, eyes falling to the ground. It was no secret that he had been given guardianship of Alfred when the mortal was a baby, and instead of rearing the child he had banished him to a mental asylum until he came of edge, then married the young queen. But it didn't mean he was proud of how he treated Alfred.

"I know what she would say," Arthur whispered, "But that won't bring him back, and you know it Mathais. We've lost him forever."

Mathais snarled, and Arthur struggled not to show fear on his face, "He wasn't supposed to die!"

Arthur looked back up, and gave Mathais a sad smile, "You knew he was going to die Mathais. Alfred is…was mortal. And as much as I loved him, I always knew he would die. And you must accept that Mathais. Alfred is gone, and so is my son." 

Mathais snorted, blue eyes flashing with power, "Is that not like you vampires. So sure you know of death because you already died. You seem to forget that you are not the masters of life and death, but Summer and Winter is."

Arthur froze, "Masters of life and death…Mathais, what does that mean?"

Mathais gave him a wicked smirk, "Did you really think I would let Alfred pass away before his time?"

Arthur stormed up to Mathais and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where the hell is Alfred? Where did you put him!"

Mathais threw his head back and laughed as he started to fade away, "Only the Prince of Darkness will find him Arthur. Until then, Alfred will sleep until time freezes over."

Arthur screamed in rage when Mathais vanished from view. What was he talking about? Alfred had died, and as much as Arthur hated admitting it, he was learning to cope with the thought of Alfred's death.

He screamed for hours, at everything. The injustice in the world for taking Alfred from them to early, at his fault for being uncaring to Alfred when he needed him, and at Alfred for wanting a family more than anything else in the world. And especially at Mathais for giving him hope.

Arthur stopped screaming and began to sob, curled into a ball in the snow. As the sobs stopped, Arthur felt the aura of another vampire standing in front of him. He shut his eyes and focused on the aura. Arthur recognized the black aura with red around the body.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you want Gilbert?"

The other vampire shifted, "There's trouble at court. Someone is trying to take control."

Arthur let out a dark laugh, "Why should I care?"

"Because everything Alfred worked for will be destroyed. Come on Arthur."

Standing slowly, Arthur let Gilbert open the Way that would take them to Gothica church. As the two vampires disappeared, the graveyard was left silent once again.

And in the corner under the willow tree, the tombstone sat still and silent, looking out over the graveyard, the other sentinel with the sign.

_Here lies Alfred F. Jones._

_Beloved mother, wife, and Queen._

_Here lies Peter J. Kirkland._

_Beloved son and prince._

_May the Blue Roses never fade._

Chapter 2

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It surrounded him, pressing against his body, his heart, his mind.

Memories played over and over in his head, a never ending loop.

His first memories of white, white, and more white. The asylum where he had grown from a baby to the age of seventeen. The asylum where he created a world of his own, one where he was safe from the demons. Until He came…

He came to him in the dead of night on his seventeenth birthday. He threw open the door and gather Alfred into his arms, whispering words of protection, words of safety. And Alfred went with Him, followed Him to the manor hidden in the desert.

There Alfred had learned of the world. He had seen the sky, played in the sun, and ran his hands through the red dust. All the time, He watched over him, pulling him back into the house when it became unsafe.

He had been the one to tell Alfred of the Underground, the world of night and shadows. And He help Alfred when he sobbed and cried, begging Him not to say these things, not to prove him insane. But He didn't stop and whispered of the future Queen He was determined to protect.

Alfred felt the terror building up again, as fresh as the day when he was attacked by a rival for the Gothica crown. The feel of His warm arms when He rescued him, and brought him home to His bed. The touch He gave when showing him what it was like to truly belong to a person.

The protective rage when He found out about Alfred's friendship with Mathais, His hiding the young heir away from the world to be safe.

Alfred relived the moment of his coronation, when he became the Queen of Gothica. The moment he was escorted to his new bedroom, and He came and joined. How He snuck him out in the middle of the night and they were wed. How He doted and adored him, giving him presents and protection around the other.

How Alfred had grown to love Him.

The world faded back to black, as he floated in the air as he slept and slept and slept. How long he drifted in this world was unknown to him, but drift he did. Like a leaf caught in a raging river, Alfred had no control of where he went, so long as he went there. He simply floated and drifted and dreamed and reminisced.

But then the drifting changed. He now had direction, he was heading somewhere.

_The room was lit with natural light from the sun. Alfred Saw himself lying in bed. But he was different, changed from what he looked like now. Instead of his short gold hair, lone silver hair fell around a lined face. The older version of himself looked…worn. _

_But a bright smile lit the other's face when the door to the room opened, and in walked Arthur. But it wasn't Arthur, because his eyes were blue, not green…_

'_Peter,' the other him whispered, in a voice far more fragile than his own, 'How are you precious?'_

_Peter, his baby boy, his son, his life, sat on the side of the bed and gently smoothed the other's hair out of tired blue eyes, 'Mother, I'm more worried about you.'_

_The other laughed, taking Peter's hand in his, 'It is my time Peter. I'm old and gray, and quite frankly amazed your father still cares for me.'_

_Peter rolled his eyes, 'He would be a fool if he did not. But rest mother, he's going to be home soon.'_

_The other's eyes shone with delight, 'And then we will be a family again. Just like old times…'_

The vision faded, and in his grave of crystal, a small smile stretched across Alfred's face.

The future looked bright.

Chapter 3

Arthur couldn't help the frown that marred his face as he stepped through the Way and into his summer house. The household was located within the Nevada Desert, a sprawling one story mansion that was left alone by most of the world. Arthur paid his taxes to the IRS, so the United States Government never came calling to the Kirkland residence.

Arthur shut his eyes, ignoring the signs of life located throughout the house. The children's coloring book, opened to a page of fairy tale creatures that was half colored. The crayons scattered through the living room. The stick figure drawing on printer paper of the three residences in the house. The soccer ball that was covered in the dust of the desert outside.

Arthur took several steps forward, and sunk down on his knees in front of the coloring book. Many people would assume a child made these pictures, but Arthur knew the truth. He had bought this book for Alfred at the beginning of the mortal's pregnancy. Alfred had been planning on finishing the book with their son, but fate had other plans for him.

Arthur felt the other presence in the room come up to his side. He didn't, couldn't, react when Gilbert sat cross legged from him and picked up a crayon.

The albino vampire gave Arthur a sad smile, "I can't believe you never cleaned these up. You usually hate messes Arthur."

Arthur lifted his eyes and gave Gilbert a glare, "I'm sorry I didn't come back here. Maybe I was a little busy trying to get over my wife's goddamned death Gilbert. It's pretty hard to just come back to this house and pick up everything Alfred's played with. Hell, I hated these coloring books and now I don't even want to move them!"

Gilbert gave a snort, picking up a light blue crayon, "You just don't like the coloring books because you think Alfred should be reading Shakespeare or some other stuffy British writer."

Arthur's very impressive eyebrows narrowed, "Shakespeare is not stuffy. And Alfred loved his works, I'd read them to him when he had trouble sleeping."

Gilbert gave him an unimpressed stare, "Or when he'd have an emotional breakdown because you were an asshole and locked him in a mental asylum for the first seventeen years of his life because you didn't want to raise him. And to think Alfred wanted to have a child with you…"

Arthur picked up one of the crayons and threw it at Gilbert, "Shut up. Alfred forgave me and that is all that matters."

Gilbert gave him that smug grin, and Arthur knew that of Alfred had still been alive, the three of them would be laughing right now. Alright, the two of them would be laughing, but Arthur would smile indulgently in the face of Alfred's delight.

All of a sudden, Gilbert's expression darkened and his eyes turned serious, "Gothica is crumbling Arthur. I know you haven't been there in these last five years, but corruption is starting to take root. The Council feels that without an heir to the throne, and no queen, they can do whatever they wish."

Arthur let out a low growl, making a fist around the crayon he clutched, "Those idiots. Do they think that anyone will stand by and let this happen? While not popular with the Council, Alfred had many supporters in the lower ranks. And that's not even mentioning his friendship with the being without a Court. Who the hell is even trying to take over?"

Gilbert looked down, "Francis."

Arthur's eyes, normally a normal shade of green, flashed with Power. Before Gilbert could even blink, the other vampire was across the room and staring out into moonlight desert scene.

Arthur took in a shuddering breath, and Gilbert felt the hair on his head stand on end just from the Power oozing from each word Arthur spoke, "And what, pray tell, is he saying to gain control?"

Gilbert stood slowly. He never told Arthur, but being in the presence of the older vampire was…unnerving. Especially now when there was no Alfred to calm him down.

Gilbert took a deep breath, "He's claiming he is now the heir to the throne. He is the son of the first King of Gothica, so he does have a claim. And with no other options, the Council is turning to Francis to lead them."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "And when he leads them, Francis will destroy the peace Alfred worked so hard to accomplish."

Gilbert took a step forward, "Not to mention he'll kill all of Alfred's old allies. I'm safe, seeing how Francis is convinced I'll join him eventually, but he'll rip you to shreds for leading Alfred to the throne."

Arthur turned and faced the other vampire, "It seems we have no choice but to oppose him, but this time without an heir to the throne to rally behind."

The two stood in silence for a moment. While Arthur was contemplating the next move, Gilbert shifted from foot to foot. The albino had a plan, one that Arthur would not be happy with.

"There is…one thing we can do," Gilbert muttered, eyes staring at the ceiling, "But you won't like it."

Arthur gave a barking laugh, "I don't like this either Gilbert! Whatever you say can't make it any worse."

Gilbert took a deep breath. Arthur had become a little unstable in the last few years, and this could very well push him over the edge, "We ask Mathais for help."

There was a pause, and Gilbert began to hope that everything was alright. And then Arthur just had to ruin it.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Arthur asked, voice dripping venom.

Gilbert flinched, "Because Mathais loves Alfred, and would do anything to preserve his memory. So if we asked him…"

"I refuse to ask the fairy bastard anything," Arthur hissed, fangs beginning to show, "He tried to take my wife away from me…"

"He failed didn't he?"

"Shut up Gilbert. You want me to ask him to help us?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Honestly, yes. He's our best chance to win this thing, especially now that Francis is gathering support from the Council!"

"I would rather die than ask Mathais for help!"

"Well you might very well be dying in the near future!"

"It would be better than asking for help!"

"How would that help Alfred? He trusted you to look after his kingdom, and you're throwing that away! Did you ever seriously love him?"

The room fell dead silent, Arthur's eyes flashed in hatred.

"How dare you," Arthur hissed, "How dare you question that. I loved Alfred more than anything in the whole bloody universe."

Arthur stepped in close to Gilbert. Although significantly shorter, Gilbert was terrified by the other when Arthur glared into his eyes.

"And if you ever question my love for Alfred again," Arthur hissed, "I will kill you. Is that clear?"

Gilbert nodded frantically, letting out a deep sigh of relief when Arthur stepped away. Only when the British vampire was out of sight did Gilbert mutter, "The stingy bastard has gotten so much more uptight now that Alfred's dead."

Page break

Arthur stared at the sloppily made bed in front of him. The bedroom was an obvious mess, with clothes scattered around the room. And there were more of the goddamned coloring books that Alfred had loved so much. Arthur's eyes slid shut as unwanted memories crept into his mind…

"_Arthur! Arthur!"_

_The British vampire looked up from his book, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Arthur was not happy to have Alfred living with him now. He honestly wished they left the boy in Iona Asylum. Arthur's eyebrow twitched as he watched Alfred run into the room, soaking wet and covered in the red mud of the desert. Honestly, did the boy not have manners…oh wait, he didn't. _

"_Alfred," Arthur snapped, making Alfred freeze, those large blue eyes staring at him, "What is the meaning of this?"_

_Alfred took a deep breath, and then started to cry. Arthur just stared in shock._

"_The sky broke Arthur!" Alfred wailed, "Gilbert took me outside to play with the ball again…"_

_Meaning they were playing soccer. This wasn't good. Gilbert always managed to screw something up when playing with Alfred._

"_And then water just started to fall!" Alfred ran over to his side, and Arthur was too stunned to scold him for tracking mud everywhere, "I asked Gilbert what was happening, because I've never seen that before, and, and, and he said the sky just broke! Just like that Arthur! And then he said you can fix it! Because you promised!"_

_Arthur stared at Alfred in shock. Did the boy seriously have no idea what rain was? And now he was causing Arthur to regret his promise of protection. With an awkward smile on his face, Arthur gathered Alfred into his arms for a hug. _

"_Come now precious," Arthur cooed, "Don't cry. Gilbert was right, I can fix the sky."_

_And so Arthur took him by the hand and led Alfred through the house. He pulled the boy into his lap, and in a couple of seconds the rain stopped. It always did in the middle of the desert._

_Alfred gasped in delight, and turned to Arthur, "You fixed it Arthur! You're the greatest!"_

_Arthur just blinked as Alfred ran from his arms out into the desert air, laughing all the while. Arthur couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face before it disappeared under the weight of his glare. _

_Gilbert was going to die for confusing the poor child. _

"_I will always keep you safe," Arthur grumbled, "Why the hell did I promise him that?"_

Arthur's eyes came back in focus, and with a scowl he turned and left the room. Traveling down the long hallway, he came to the living room where Gilbert sat still playing with crayons.

"Gilbert," no, Arthur did not take satisfaction when Gilbert jumped in surprise, "Get ready to go. I'll ask Mathais for help."

Anything for Alfred. If Arthur could fix the sky, he could keep Alfred's kingdom in order.

Chapter 4

Alfred sat alone in a small white room. He couldn't stop the terror building up in his chest, and the tears falling from his eyes. Alfred hated the color white, it reminded him of being forced to take medication, of the doctor's accusing eyes, of the smell of antiseptic…oh dear God, get him out of here!

"Don't fret precious."

Alfred turned, and gasped when he saw Arthur standing in the doorway. He looked the same as ever, blond hair messy, thick eyebrows unkempt, and long black coat draped around the thin wiry body. Alfred let a beaming smile grace his face, and then he took off running and threw himself into Arthur's arms.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered, caressing the sharp cheek bones, "It's been far too long."

Arthur gave him a miniscule smile before wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, "I'm sorry it took me so long precious. But I came for you, just like I promised."

Alfred let a small frown grace his face. That wasn't the exact wording of Arthur's promise, but who was Alfred to blame him. The years were often hard on Arthur.

Alfred leaned forward and gave Arthur a small kiss….

And suddenly he was lying in a coffin made of crystal. Alfred blinked, confused about what was going on. The crystal glittered green, with gold guild work and amethysts. Alfred frowned, pushing on the coffin lid until it slid off.

Alfred sat up and couldn't help but let his eyes widen at the clearing he rested in. His coffin sat on a small island that had a lake around him. The lake was fed by a waterfall that fell in front of him from a cliff face. The cliff surrounded the entire clearing, with Roman pillars doting the landscape. It was gorgeous.

"So glad you could join us in the land of the living, mon ami."

Alfred stiffened. He turned and stared in horror as Francis stepped forward. In his right hand, he was clutching the hair of a little boy. Alfred's eyes narrowed, that boy looked familiar.

Francis couldn't help but grin, kneeling down the child's height. The little boy had tears running down his face, and he whimpered when Francis began to speak, "Look here Peter. It's your Mamman. I told you we would find him if you helped me."

Alfred's eyes widened, before they narrowed with rage, "I swear to God Francis, if you hurt one hair on my sons head, I will kill you."

Francis gave him a smug smile, "Then perhaps a trade Alfred. You for the boy."

Alfred didn't even need to think about the answer, "Of course."

Chapter 5

Mathais, the King of the Fairy Court, sat on his throne made of tree branches. He watched the other Fae dance and party their lives away, content in the immortality. He used to join them, leading them in the wild dances that would take weeks to complete. But not anymore.

"Husband," Mathais couldn't help but blink at the cold voice next to him, "What ails you?"

Mathais turned and gave a small smile to his queen. Soren is the Lady of Winter and Ice, the faithful bride to Mathais through all of their immortal life.

Soren gave him an unimpressed look, perched on his throne of ice. The delicate crown sat perched delicately on his head.

"It is nothing fair Titania," Mathais cooed, taking the snow colored hand and pressing a kiss to the palm, "I am simply not in the mood to dance tonight."

Soren's eyes softened, just fractionally, "You miss the mortal queen, do you not?"

Mathais looked down at the ground, ashamed, "Forgive me my heart, but I could not stop my heart from loving him."

Soren rolled his eyes, "Oberon, you did not once complain when I bedded Bottom the Weaver. How can I complain when your eyes found a young face and fell madly in love? Especially when you remained faithful to me."

Mathais chuckled softly, raising Soren's head up for a soft kiss, "But think of it my Queen. If the soft mortal child warmed our bed and sat happily between us on our dais."

Soren shut his eyes, a small moan escaping his lips, "That would have been…most acceptable. Especially with how gorgeous the boy was. Oh, if only he were given to us as a changeling boy…."

Mathais let a grin break his face. The Fae royalty sat on their opposite thrones, smiling gently at each other as they whispered of plans they dreamed up on Midsummer's Eve of how to please the mortal queen.

They didn't notice until the fae dropped to her knees in front of them that there were guests in their court. Soren's eyes flashed in rage, "Who dares to interrupt our merrymaking?"

The fae flinched, but kept her head down, "My Queen and King of Winter and Summer, may I present to thee our guests from lands of Darkness and Death. Gilbert Bestilschmit, the Captain of the Queen of Gothica's guard, and Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Gothica's champion."

The royal pair shared a look, before Mathais announced, "Bring them before us. My Queen and I shall see what these wanderers of the night wish for."

Mathais took Soren's hand in his, and together they watched as the strange pair of vampires approached their thrones.

Arthur looked the same as always. Messy hair, wild eyebrows, and bright green eyes that glowed with his Magical Power. He wore full battle gear, a long flowing black coat over black slacks and a crimson dress shirt. A sword was strapped to his waist, and his right hand rested comfortably on it.

Gilbert had changed more drastically. Still pale and white haired with glowing red eyes, his face now seemed more grave, more sad as he approached them. His uniform was a black shirt with a red cross, over white skinny jeans. An iron cross hung from his neck, a present from the Queen Alfred when Gilbert swore to protect him. A large broadsword hung across his back.

Soren stood slowly, and Mathais could see the rage twisting the beautiful face of his bride.

"How dare you," Soren spat, "Enter my kingdom, dressed for war! Your Queen may be gone, but that is no reason to act in such a…rude manner! I have half the mind to sick the hounds on you both!"

Gilbert dropped into a one kneed bow, smiling slightly, "Forgive me Queen of Winter, but we have come here to ask a favor."

Soren snorted, "After that display? No."

Arthur bowed his head, "Please dear Queen, hear us out. It has to do with our departed queen, Alfred."

Mathais couldn't help but sneer, "If you're queen is gone from the realm of the living, why do you come here and seek our help? The Queen of Gothica now rests in peace. There are no troubles for the dead."

Of course, Mathais knew Alfred wasn't dead, but those two didn't.

Gilbert raised his head, ruby eyes shining with passion not seen in five years time, "We come to ask your support in denying Francis Bonefay's claim to Alfred's throne."

There was a moment of silence in the Realm of the Fae. All of the Little Folk and the members of the Upper Cast stared at them in stunned shock. The nerve to ask the Fae, who were neutral in all political manners, to take sides on this issue! Even their king and queen seemed stunned.

"You are both mad," Mathais breathed, eyes wide, "The Fae shall not take sides in the affairs of Night Dwellers, such as yourselves. Leave out kingdom at once!"

Arthur took a deep breath, "Will you not do this for Alfred, Mathais? If you truly loved him, you would."

Mathais fell back into his seat, reeling at what Arthur just said. The nerve of him, to doubt Mathais's love for Alfred.

"It matters not," Soren announced, "You have no candidate for the throne of Gothica. Queen Alfred and his son are both dead. You have no political sway."

Arthur and Gilbert both bristled, eyes flashing dangerously. Arthur opened his mouth to rebuke the claim, when the clearing of a throat stopped all noise. The entire court as one turned to stare at the intruder.

Mathais felt dread rise in his heart as he recognized the Fae who came to join them. Fredrick Hoenheim was a brilliant Fae, and had been watching over Mathais's brother and brother-in-law as they resided in the mortal world.

"Come now Fritz," Mathais called, "Why have you returned to us?"

Fritz, as the court called him, looked to the ground in shame, "My King, your bother and his wife have been attacked. And the attacker took the boy."

There was a collective gasp from the gathered Fae. They all began murmuring to one an other in disbelief laced with horror.

Stranded in the middle of the madness, Arthur turned to Gilbert and kick him.

"Ow!" Gilbert hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

Arthur snorted, "Getting us involved with this sorry mess! I knew we shouldn't have come to see Mathais…"

"SILENCE!"

The noise died at once when Mathias bellowed. The King fixed them all with a glare before turning, "Fritz, come with me. The both of you as well, Arthur and Gilbert. We much to discuss."

Standing slowly, Gilbert turned to Arthur as they followed Mathais further into the Fairy Kingdom, "I'm starting to get a real bad feeling about this Arthur. This is so not how the awesome me planned."

Arthur snorted, "I should hope not."

The two followed Mathais until them came to a clearing in the wooded lands of the Fae. Mathais turned and faced the two vampires, while Fritz knelt by his kings side.

"Fritz," Mathais growled, "Relate to us what happened."

Fritz nodded, "I went to check on your ward, my lord, the one in the care of your brother Berwald and his wife Tino. Normally, there is nothing wrong when I arrive. They are a perfect family. But this time, when I arrived the house was drenched in blood. Your brother and his wife lay dead, killed by the cold iron that stops our hearts. And your ward, sweet boy that he is, was missing. And all that was left behind by the attacker was a single red rose."

Gilbert whistled, "Damn. That's defiantly Francis's calling card. He hasn't gone that crazy since World War 2."

Fritz gave the albino a glare, "My king, may I remove this idiotic waste of life from your presence?"

Gilbert snarled, "Who the hell are you calling idiotic, you flamboyant fair…"

"Gilbert, shut up," Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Mathais, why would Francis be going after your ward?"

Mathais raised an eyebrow, "Because it is your son."

Arthur froze, "My son…is dead. He died five years ago, with his mother."

How dare this bastard say that his son was alive after all these years, and as his ward no less. If he were not the Fairy King, Arthur would have ripped his throat out for such a lie.

Mathais suddenly looked very tired, "When Alfred was on his death bed, he called to me. He begged me to hide his child, knowing that any enemies of his would target you, Arthur. I gave him my word, and then he began to fade away."

Arthur's eyes widened as he took a step forward. The normally collected vampire sounded desperate when he breathed out, "Mathais, please tell me you didn't…please, no…"

Gilbert's scowled, "I don't get it. What did he do, and why is it such a big deal?"

Mathais looked towards the ground, "I placed a spell on Alfred. I cast him into a healing sleep in a location that my magic hid even from me. The spell was that only his son may find him, and only true love's kiss may wake him from his rest."

Gilbert's face broke out into a delighted grin, "That means he's alive, right? This is a good thing! Arthur, look happy damn it. Alfred's alive!"

"Gilbert," Arthur whispered, "Francis has taken my son."

"What does that have to do with this?" Gilbert snapped, hands on his hips. Then his eyes widened with realization, "Oh shit. That means Francis can find Alfred, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does," Fritz said, "And when he finds them, he can remove the only two challengers to his claim to the throne in one move."

Arthur shut his eyes, arms wrapping around himself, "Mathias, you selfish bastard, you better help me save my wife."

Mathais offered him a sad smile, "I will give you both the support you need to win this battle."

The four stood in silence, the fell scale of the problem weighing on their minds.

"That damned kid," Gilbert muttered, running a hand through his white hair, "He can't do anything the easy way, can he? And that includes dying. Ow! Arthur, stop hitting me!"

Chapter 6

From the Court of the Fae, Arthur and Gilbert traveled to the Gothica Court. Although both resided next to each other in the Underground, the two courts were as different as could be.

The Fae court sat in a wooded grove. In the summer it was green, and in winter covered in snow. But it's seasons ran opposite from the mortal world, so while in the mortal world it was winter, in the Fae Court it was summer. There were no buildings there, simply large trees with overhanging branches.

Which made Gothica a shock, no matter how many times you entered the dead halls.

The sky was always the color of blood. No sun or moon shone on the land of the undead, but stars twinkled merrily above them. Instead of gorgeous trees doting the land, skeletal trees stood stark and bleak in front of Gothica castle.

And as for Gothica castle….it was always an impressive sight, even to those who grew up within its hallowed halls. And every time Arthur saw it, his breath stopped.

The castle gate was style after the Notre dame cathedral, or it was accurate to say Notre dame was style after these gates seeing how Notre dame was half the size of Gothica. The spires stretched to the sky, decorated with images of queens and kings passed decorating the spires. A large stained glass window, much larger. And instead of representing God, the window showed the symbol of the Court, a large amethyst that was cradled sapphire wings.

But instead of the stones of the castle being white stone, they were black marble with white veins of them. The castle sat in front of a mountain, where the rest of the castle stood raising even higher into the air.

"I always forget how awesome this place is," Gilbert whispered, eyes wide.

Arthur nodded, "It is an impressive sight. But it seems much…colder now than it ever was before."

Gilbert snorted, the two starting forward towards the castle gate, "Is that how you describe this place to people? Impressive? And what do you mean by its colder?"

Arthur shrugged as they stepped through the gate and into the castle, "The land feels dead."

"Ohhhh noooo!" Gilbert wiggled his fingers in a mockery of magic as they walked through hallways towards the Council room, "The land of the dead feels to dead! Whatever shall we do?"

Arthur punched him in the stomach, "Shut it. And it hasn't felt like this since…well I would have to say the First World War."

Gilbert gave him a weak grin, arms wrapped around his stomach, "Next you'll tell me you started the First World War Arthur."

"Don't be silly," Arthur snorted, smirking as they came close to the Council room, "The Princess at the time started it to take the throne from the current Queen. She won, sadly."

Gilbert froze, staring in shock at him, "…Alfred's great grandmother started World War One? Seriously? You couldn't get the kid to eat lamb after he found out where it came from!"

Arthur gave him a dangerous smirk, and suddenly Gilbert worried for their safety.

Pushing the doors to the Council room open, Arthur cooed, "That's why Alfred had me. If he couldn't deal with the killing, I did it for him."

And on that charming note, they entered the Council room. The room looked similar to the Senate from the Star Wars series, but instead of light blue and silver, it was decorated in dark purple with highlights in blue so dark, it seemed black.

But each Councilman sat in their seats, looking severe in their black robes. Standing smugly in the center of the room was Francis, dressed in his blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Arthur, mon cher," Francis purred, eyes shining with triumph, "Do come in."

Arthur managed to suppress his rage as he walked into the room, "Lord Bonnefoy. What an…unpleasant surprise. Please, take your position by the throne until it is your time to talk."

Arthur snarled, but complied. The only way for him to be listened to was to conform to the rules of the Council when dealing with etiquette. The Gothica court lived off of tradition, and any person who broke tradition was condemned. Arthur had seen it happen multiple times, and if he wanted to help Alfred, he would have to be silent.

But it was hard for Arthur, especially as he listened to Francis explaining why he was the perfect candidate for the throne.

"I am the son of our first king," Francis purred pulling out a tattered book from his coat pocket and holding it up before the court, "And yes, Councilmen, I know that Gothica passes the throne through the Queen's line. But we must remember Queen Alfred only had a son as a relation, and both he and the child are dead. Because of that, I am the only logical choice to take the throne."

The Councilmen began to mutter amongst themselves, and Arthur was furious to hear murmurs of agreement coming from them.

"Those idiots," Gilbert muttered, "They have no idea what Francis will do to our Court, do they?"

Arthur shrugged, "The Councilmen have always favored Francis. It's not surprise that they will want him to rule now."

One of the Councilmen stood slowly from his seat, "Lord Bonnefoy, your proposal is just what the Council has been looking for. Are there any objections."

Show time.

"I object," Arthur called, smirking on the inside when furious whispers erupted around him.

"By what grounds, Lord Kirkland?" The Councilman asked.

Arthur gave them a small bow, "Because our Queen is still alive."

The Council room erupted into chaos. Every single member jumped to their feet and began to shout. Francis lost his grin as he turned to study Arthur. Arthur shot him back a smug look, while Gilbert flipped him the bird.

"SILENCE!" The noise died down as the Councilman shouted for them. Turning to Arthur, he took a deep breath, "Lord Kirkland, what do you mean by this…this…this lie?"

"It is not lie," Gilbert announced, stepping forward, "We have spoken to the Fairy King. Oberon admitted to us he placed our Queen under an enchantment. The Queen is still in the world of the living."

Francis's eyes narrowed, "Then where is Queen Alfred?"

Gilbert shrugged, "We were searching for him when we heard the Council was meeting. It is out duty to inform you if the Queen is alive, is it not?"

Francis bowed his head in concession.

Arthur turned back to the Council, "All I ask is for a year and a day to find our Queen, and return him to the throne."

The Councilman inclined his head, and Arthur could hear the reluctance in his voice, "You are gifted this year and a day, Lord Kirkland. We wish you luck on your quest."

Arthur bowed his head in concession, "Thank you Councilman. I bid you, Lords of Night, a fond farewell. Come Gilbert."

And as he turned, Arthur noticed Francis brushed the shoulder of his dress shirt, and sent a sly smirk in Arthur's way.

Gilbert frowned at that, but followed Arthur through the door, "That was weird."

"What?" Arthur demanded, as they headed through the hallways back to the entrance, "That the Council allowed us to search for Alfred?"

"No, but that's weird also," Gilbert murmured, scratching the back of his head, "It's just, I know Francis, and he would never give us the chance to win this."

"That's because he isn't giving you one."

The two turned in surprise as a voice called to them from the shadowy hallway to their left. Into the light stepped a young vampire, dressed in a military uniform showing his connection to Gothica's army. Serious blue eyes started out at them from under gelled back blond hair, and an iron cross hung at his throat.

"West," Gilbert called to his younger brother, "When did you get here."

The other two vampires ignored him.

"Ludwig," Arthur greeted, green eyes wary, "What do you mean by that?"

Ludwig shifted a little, "Francis has his two best assassins waiting for you both by the front gates."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "How do you know this?"

Ludwig looked off to the side, "Feliciano told me. Lovino is one of the assassins waiting for you."

Gilbert swore, "That means Antonio is there with him. Shit, we can't face those two now."

Arthur nodded, "Then we shall take a way back to my manor."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed, "They're watching your house."

"The one in the desert, yes," Arthur agreed, starting into the hallway Ludwig had just come from, "But who would expect me to return to the manor in England?"

The two brothers shared a look before hurrying after the older vampire. It was better to run when there was still a chance of finding Alfred.

Chapter 7

Arthur frowned as he looked around at the surroundings. These were not the bleak walls of his manor back in England. Instead it was a sunlit clearing filled with flowers. Tiny white butterflies flew between the flowers, some lighting before taking off into flight again.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, his Power gathering. As a magic user, Arthur always had a powerful sense of when danger was near, and while he felt no threatening presence, the scene before him felt very…wrong.

It was almost too perfect.

Which is what worried Arthur. Stepping further into the clearing, he froze when he heard laughter behind him. Spinning around, Arthur froze, staring at the sight before him.

Alfred, dressed in a light pink flowing gown with a veil behind his head, was leaning back against a tree at the edge of the clearing, smiling down at the little boy dressed in a sailor suit who chattered away in his lap. Arthur couldn't help the tears that started welling up in his eyes.

"No," he whispered, falling to his knees, "I'm too late…"

Alfred looked up, and his head tilted to the side in confusion, "Arthur? Why are you crying?"

Arthur just shook his head back and forth, not even trying to hide his sobs, "I'm so sorry Alfred. I failed you, I let you die."

Alfred frowned, "….I'm not dead Arthur."

Arthur just shook his head, "And you haven't even realized you've died! Love, please forgive me!"

Alfred just stared at him, "Arthur. I'm not dead. Neither is Peter."

Arthur looked up, eyes red, "You're both not dead?"

"No."

Arthur jumped to his feet and ran to Alfred's side. He pulled Alfred and Peter into his arms, just content to hold them. It was the first time he ever held his son, and the first time in five years that he felt Alfred's warmth. Alfred gave him a gentle smile, before turning to kiss Arthur gently, while Peter whined.

"Mommy," Peter complained, tugging on Alfred's sleeve, "Why is Daddy stupid?"

Arthur leaned back, eyes flashing with rage, "Excuse me young man? Is that any way to talk to your father?"

Peter shrugged, snuggling closer to Alfred, "It is when he's being a stupid head."

"Why I ought to…"

Alfred sighed, "Arthur, Peter, please. Can't we have a nice moment as a family?"

Arthur groaned, before kissing Alfred's forehead, "I shall provide whatever you wish for, my precious blue rose."

The two shared a tender moment, ignoring the sound of their son fake gagging next to them. Alfred's eyes were sad when he gently cupped Arthur's cheek.

"My poor husband," Alfred whispered, "You have already suffered so much for my sake. And it shall get worse before becoming better."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he placed his hand over Alfred's, "You have Seen it?"

Alfred's eyes fell shut, "Arthur…you will walk a long and dangerous road if you try to return me to my throne."

Arthur let out a soft snarl, cupping the back of Alfred's head and giving him a searing kiss. When they pulled apart to breathe, Arthur whispered, "I promised you I would always keep you safe. And right now, to fulfill that I need to take you from Francis and place you back in power."

Alfred gave him a tender smile, "What would I do without you Arthur?"

Peter grumbled, clutching his mother's dress, 'Not be infected by stupid, that's for sure."

Arthur glared at the boy, who smiled smugly back.

"Arthur," he turned to stare at Alfred, who now looked far too serious for one his age, "Francis does hold me captive, but he does not have Peter. Our son should be your priority, so save him first before coming for me."

Arthur scowled. He did not like that order, he simply wanted to find Alfred and keep him safe, "As my Queen ask of me, so shall it be done. Where will I find our son?"

Alfred gave him a gentle smile, "Avaunt Clearing. I shall see you soon. Remember that I love you…"

Arthur gasped as he awoke in his bed, safe in his manor in England. A gentle smile pulled on his lips as Arthur whispered to the silent air, "And I love you, my precious queen."

Chapter 8

Gilbert grumbled as he trudged through the thick underbrush of the costal redwood forest, "Remind me why we're here again?"

Arthur leapt over one of the fallen giant trees, landing softly on the top, "Because Alfred is hidden in Avaunt Clearing, which lies within the costal redwood forest."

Gilbert snarled as his foot became tangled in blackberry thorns as he scrambled over the log to join Arthur on top, "And how the hell do you know that? Even the awesome me doesn't know where the hell this Avaunt Landing thing it!"

"Avaunt Clearing," Arthur corrected, jumping off the tree and landing in the forest floor, "And I know where it is because I am not an idiot Gilbert. Honestly, why didn't you let Ludwig come with us? He's much more helpful than you are."

Gilbert glared at Arthur, who was now on the ground, "West can't come because he needs a break. Plus why the hell would I allow my little angel to come stomping through this hell hole?"

Gilbert yelped as he fell of the tree. Jumping back to his feet, he jogged to Arthur's side, who was much father ahead than Gilbert, "Are you calling me an idiot?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, stepping over a bush of poison ivy, "Yes Gilbert, I am."

Gilbert scowled at him, stepping around more of those evil blackberry bushes, "You still haven't explained how you knew where it was."

Arthur sighed, "My eldest brother, Angus, found Avaunt Clearing. When he returned to Gothica court, he spoke of a wild land with tree the color of rust that touched the sun, the costal redwood. He spoke of a small clearing in the woods, one hidden from wanders because it is sunken into the ground. He named it Avaunt Clearing. At the turn of the century, he took me to see it. The magical energy in the clearing is…powerful."

The two traveled in silence for a while, until Gilbert broke it, "So you know about it cause you cheated. Ow! Seriously Arthur, stop hitting me!"

Arthur glared, "Then stop deserving to be hit."

Gilbert snarled, "Well then why don't you stop being a dic…Holy shit!"

Arthur blinked as Gilbert simply fell into the ground. Leaning forward, Arthur noticed it was the edge of a sunken in hole, with a clearing resting in the middle. Jumping off the edge, Arthur landed much more smoothly than Gilbert did. In fact, Gilbert was simply lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Congratulations," Arthur drawled, taking a step forward, "You found Avaunt Clearing."

The clearing was the same as it had been about a hundred years ago. A waterfall emptied into a small pool, which stretched around a tiny island. The clearing was doted by Roman pillars, standing watch over the peaceful air. The only new part was the opened coffin of crystal and amethyst sitting on the island.

Taking a step forward, Arthur's eyes landed on a tiny figure curled up next to the coffin. Arthur rushed to the child's side, leaping over the pool effortlessly and landing on the island. He scrambled up islands side and gathered the child into his arms.

"My precious boy," Arthur whispered, smoothing fine golden hair back from the youthful face, "Peter…my little boy."

"Damn," Gilbert whistled, coming up besides Arthur, "He has your hair. And isn't that cute, he has your eyebrows!"

"Gilbert," Arthur deadpanned, "Shut up."

The two whirled around when they heard a twig break behind them, Arthur cradling Peter close while Gilbert unsheathed his sword. Standing before them was a young man, who looked exactly like Alfred, except for curling hair and violet eyes. Dressed in the skins of animals, and with war paint on his face, the Guardian Spirit was a fierce sight.

"Mathew," Gilbert called, relaxing his stance at the sight of their old friend, "Where the hell have you been, you sneaky bastard?"

Mathew offered them a shy smile, before walking across the water to stand before them, "I was assigned to be Peter's Guardian Spirit. I have been watching over him to make sure no harm befalls him."

Arthur frowned, standing carefully so as not to disturb Peter, "Who assigned you? I thought only the ones who you protected could give you a new charge."

Mathew nodded, "And that is true. Alfred, at the start of his pregnancy, assigned me to protect your son."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Alfred was very busy. How come we didn't know of this?"

Arthur shrugged, "Who knows what that boy was thinking."

Mathew gave them both an indulgent smile, "Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere more appropriate, like your manor Arthur?"

And with a snap of his fingers, Mathew transported them into Arthur's bedroom in his English manor. Gilbert whistled, "Can you teach me how to do that Birdy?"

Mathew shook his head, "Not on your life. Now come Gilbert, let's leave Arthur to put Peter to bed."

Arthur nodded to Mathew as the usually timid spirit dragged Gilbert out of the room. Turning to his large four poster bed, Arthur gently tucked Peter in, before kissing the child's forehead.

Peter's face scrunched up, and single tear fell from his eyes, "Mommy…"

Arthur smiled gently at his son, "Don't worry Peter. Daddy will get Mummy back, if it's the last this he does."

With the promised in mind, Arthur left the bedroom and headed towards the living room where the others waited. No more running into situations blind and confused. It was time to plan their strategy to win this war.

Chapter 9

Mathais stared at the gathered lords around him. The four courts had decided to meet, planning on welcoming in the new ruler of the Gothica Court. He sat on his throne, Soren standing in front of him. His Queen would take his seat when the meeting started. When Mathais heard of the gathering between the Kings and Queens, he had been delighted, assuming that Alfred would now be returning as the rightful Queen of the Vampires.

"Mathais my love," Soren placed a pale hand on Mathais bicep, "Are you sure that Alfred is returning to us?"

Mathais gave him a beaming smile, gathering Soren into his arms for a kiss, "Who else would be ruler? Only Alfred is able to rule, especially because Peter is far too young to be their queen."

Soren frowned, "Mathais, it is possible that Alfred isn't the queen. The other lords may not have waited for Arthur to return with him. Do not get your hopes up my lord, you know how these Night dwellers felt about Alfred. They may have tried to get rid of him."

Mathais frowned, taking a step back, "No. They would never do that to Alfred. It would cause the other courts to attack, knowing the vampires are going against their laws."

Soren opened his mouth to respond when a horn sounded signaling the start of the meeting. Soren took his seat, and as one the entire gathering turned their heads as the Gothica Court entered.

Dressed in red and black, they made a startling sight, especially when all the other members wore brightly colored costumes. Mathais's eyes narrowed as he noted Francis leading the procession. There was an audible gasp when Francis took a seat in the Gothica King's throne.

Soren's voice made blizzards sound warm when he spoke, "Lord Bonnefoy, how dare you take that seat."

Francis gave them a smug grin, "Ah, you see my lovely Fairy Queen. My precious little Queen is missing, and so the council has asked me to step in and take control until His Majesty s found."

Mathais raised an eyebrow, "Is not Lord Kirkland and Captain Bestilschmit searching for your queen?"

Francis's smirked, "They may search, but I fear they will never find my queen. For all I know, he actually be dead."

Mathais's eyes widened, and a triumphant grin spread across his face. He leaned back as the meeting progressed, and allowed his eyes to shut.

Few knew of the particular talent of the Fae, but they were all connected to the royalty. When the royals wished to speak to one Fae without the others listening, the king or queen would open the link and speak to the Fae in question in their mind, and they would converse where no other creature could hear them.

_Fritz, _Mathais called in his mind, wanting to speak to his messenger.

_Here my lord, _Fritz answered back, _How goes the meeting with the other rulers?_

Mathais let a savage grin split his face, _I know where the Vampire Queen is. Travel to the manor of Lord Kirkland, and give him this message word for word. Tell him that Alfred is located within his own personal hell._

_I…will tell him my liege, _Mathais could hear the reluctance in Fritz's voice, but his messenger was loyal, and went to perform his task.

Mathias leaned back in his throne, and gave Soren a reassuring smile. Everything was turning out as it should.

Chapter 10

White.

It was all around him.

The walls were closing in on him, slowly crushing him into a tiny little mindless ball that would curl up into the corner and weep the days away.

The white did this to him.

The white was making him crazy, making him fall deeper into the madness he had struggled to escape was slowly smothering him under its sticky hold…

"No more…no more…" he whispered, clutching his head in his hands as he curled up into a tiny little ball as he rocked back and forth, "No more…I don't want to be here…Some one get me out…get me out…get me OUT OF HERE!"

He fell into desperate sobs, pulling on his head. He didn't care that golden strands were being ripped from his head by his own hands, the pain was keeping the white from sinking into him. It caused little red spots in his vision that blocked out the overwhelming starkness of the barren walls.

He shut his eyes, and pressed his forehead to the floor, whimpering weakly. He could feel what was left of his mind starting to slip away….being taken away from him and locked away in a world of medication and tests and shots and terror and why wasn't someone SAVING him?

"To think you are the strongest queen we have had in ages," he froze at the voice, body beginning to tremble, "Tell me mon ami, are you happy to return to your childhood home?"

He let out a soundless scream, clawing at his arms.

The voice laughed. It dripped of poisoned honey, honey that would destroy you and kill you from the inside out, "Yes, you do seem glad to be back. I wonder how your husband will react to learning where you are. Will he kill me, I wonder…what do you think?"

He let out a moan, not caring that he had clawed through the skin on his arms. He began to whimper when strong hands grabbed his arm, and pulled it out. A strangled moan left his lips as a sharp pain entered his arm. Numbness, wonderful numbness began to creep through his body.

"It seems as if you are no longer care. How long until you go mad here Alfred. But it matters not. I have taken your kingdom, and soon I will take your son. So rest here, and pray that you go mad so as to no longer dwell on these problems."

Alfred's eyes rolled back into his head as unconsciousness claimed him. The last sound he heard before falling into blackness was Francis laughing.

Chapter 11

The three vampires and one guardian spirit were gathered around the parlor in Arthur's house. Gilbert was wearing one of his ridiculous outfits, a tight neon green wife beater and…clingy leather pants. The albino was lounging on one of the many couches with his dirty boots resting on a coffee table.

Arthur wore more conservative clothes, a sweater vest over a white dress shirt and black slack. He sat perched in his favorite arm chair, legs crossed, hands firmly clasped in his lap. Some of the hard lines that had formed since Alfred's death had smoothed out when Peter was found, but there were still worry lines marring the typically youthful face.

And somehow Gilbert had managed to get Ludwig to change into a strange outfit. Well, strange for the stoic German vampire. There was a plaid shirt hanging over light pink under shirt, and rather tight jeans. All in all, Ludwig looked father uncomfortable in his outfit as he sat on a second couch, right next to Mathew.

There was an oppressive silence, no one wanting to break it in fear that their nightmares would come true from admitting them.

Gilbert took in a deep breath, "Sooooo…do we have any idea where Alfred is?"

Mathew shook his head, "I have no idea. My connection to him was broken when he reassigned me to Peter as a Guardian."

Ludwig shifted a little in his seat, "…no one has seen him in Gothica. I have the soldiers looking out for him to make sure no one is hiding him in the castle. What of you Arthur? You are his husband and guardian, you should be the most likely to find him."

Arthur's eyes shut. He suddenly felt his four hundred forty six years, "Mathais's magic is strong. It is blocking my connection to Alfred."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Maybe if you raised the kid instead of locking him in an asylum for the first seventeen years of his life, we would be able to raise Alfred. But noooo! You just couldn't raise a human."

"Gilbert," Arthur drawled, "If you continue with that train of thought, I will shove my foot so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth."

Gilbert shrugged, looking not the least bit sorry, "I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Bruder," Ludwig snapped, "This is not necessary. Your harassing Arthur will not help us find Alfred."

Mathew looked down, "I fear nothing shall give us a lead."

Arthur stiffened as he felt a presence enter upon his family grounds. The presence was not malicious, but rather a searching quality. It had a feel of summer in it, which was strange except for those of the Fae courts. And only Mathais's servants had this particular feel, one of sunshine and blooming flowers.

Arthur allowed his eyes to fall closed, and with a single thought he disabled the protection charm around his manor that was used to keep the Fae out.

Gilbert suddenly looked suspicious, "Arthur….what did you just do?"

Arthur opened his eyes, and gave a half shrug, "I allowed an ally of ours to enter my household. Mathais sent the spirit, no doubt it has news about Alfred."

Mathew gave a relieved smile, "I am glad. I fear for my former master's safety. He was always rash when it came to family matters."

Ludwig chuckled softly, "I wonder who taught him that?"

"West," Gilbert cooed, "Shut up."

"How productive you all seem to be."

Gilbert jumped, while Arthur simply raised a thick eyebrow. Standing in the doorway was Fritz, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. As soon as the protective charms fell, Fritz teleported himself into the room.

Arthur scowled at the fairy messenger, "Why did Mathais send you here?"

Fritz's eyes became full of sadness, "He wished for me to give you a message. He said Queen Alfred is trapped within his own personal hell."

Mathew's eyes filled with tears, "No…no, no, no! Please tell me it is not true! Alfred can not be dead, not when we are so close to saving him!"

Fritz looked away from them, "It is the message my king wished delivered."

Arthur's eyes slid shut. It seemed he was too late to keep his promise to Alfred. How was he supposed to tell the news to Peter, that his mother was dead?

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, "Then all hope is lost to reclaim the throne."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gilbert demanded, leaning forward to flick Ludwig's forehead, "We just need to go and pick up Alfred before Francis does anything bad to him."

Arthur let out a snarl of rage and practically threw himself from his seat. He turned on Gilbert, fangs flashing in the light, "Go pick him up? He's in hell Gilbert! Alfred had died! We never stood a chance to save him!"

Gilbert scowled, standing so he could stare Arthur down, "Are you an idiot? Mathais said Alfred is in his own personal hell. Not hell itself!"

"What difference does it make?" Arthur growled.

Gilbert snorted, "Alfred would be in hell if he died. His own personal hell though is different. There's only one place Alfred is truly terrified of."

Arthur's eyes widened in realization, "Iona Asylum…"

Gilbert gave him a rather smug grin, "Meaning we're not too late to save him."

Mathew stood slowly, eyes tired, "What chance do we have? Francis will be keeping Alfred under guard. It's not like we can just waltz in and take him away from there!"

Gilbert simply shrugged as he fell back into his seat, "That's exactly what we'll do."

Ludwig scoffed, "What? Is your plan to walk up to Francis and ask for Arthur back?"

"No," Gilbert leaned forward, eyes flashing dangerously, "Alfred made many allies before his death. And a good number of them do not belong to any court. The allies without a court would do anything to help Alfred, mostly because he's been offering them protection. So we get them to help us."

Fritz stepped further into the room, "What do you suggest?"

Gilbert cackled madly, "Our allies storm the castle. Francis will be forced to deal with them, and while that happens, we go to Iona Asylum and take Alfred back."

Arthur leaned forward, "That….might possibly work. Gilbert, at times like these, I remember why we keep you around."

Page break

Gilbert smiled softly from his position against the wall. He has decided to sit there about ten minutes ago, and hadn't been disappointed. His view looked into Arthur's bedroom, which seemed strange to most normal people, but Gilbert was never normal.

"What are you doing?" Fritz demanded, sliding down the wall to sit next to Gilbert.

"Watching Arthur tell Peter a bedtime story," Gilbert muttered, pointing into the room. And sure enough, when Fritz looked into the bedroom there was Arthur sitting on the covers. The vampire was waving his hands around as he told a story to Peter, who look mystified by the story.

"What is he telling him?" Fritz asked, turning to stare at Gilbert.

"The story of how he fell in love with Alfred and married him. Peter asked," Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling three decades older than he actually was, "Eight years ago, in that exact room, Arthur was telling Alfred a bedtime story. It was Alfred's first thunderstorm, and he was so scared. I remember that I first told him a story, but it scared him more. So Arthur came in and made up a story, and it put Alfred out in a matter of seconds."

Fritz couldn't help his fond smile for the albino vampire, "You truly cared for him, didn't you?"

Gilbert shrugged, "He was practically my kid. Arthur had no idea how to deal with Alfred, so I made sure he was well taken care of. It became especially important once Arthur started courting Alfred. The poor kid had no idea what was happening!"

Fritz chuckled, "It sounds like an amusing time."

"You have no idea," Gilbert began to laugh madly, "This one time, Arthur asked Alfred to go on a date with him. Now, Alfred didn't know what a date was, besides a type of fruit. So he came running up to me that day and asked 'Gil, how do you climb on a date?' I had no idea what he was talking about for a good two hours!"

Fritz threw his head back and laughed madly, "It sounded like a wonderful time!"

"And then there was the day that Alfred accidentally turned on the Jersey Shore. That was a pain to explain…"

Chapter 12

Gilbert grinned as he stepped through the Way into a small cluttered apartment. The room was lavishly decorated, with rugs and tapestries hanging from the dingy walls. Not modern appliance were inside, but only a small stove glowing with coals. Ottomans and cushions littered the open area, and the door to the other room were closed.

Lounging on a series of cushions sat Sadiq Haran, a Seer. The beautiful woman wore a small black top, decorated with hanging sequins. Her long skirt flowed down her body, and no shoes rested upon her feet. Long wavy black hair tumbled down her shoulders, except for two curls that stuck up near her neck. Sadiq's face was perfect, except for the long scar running between her eyes.

Sadiq gave Gilbert a lazy smile, "Gilbert….I was expecting you quite some time ago. You are here to ask me to fight for Alfred, am I right?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head, "You got the awesome me there Sadiq. So what do you say, are you going join us?"

"Join you, no," Sadiq announced, "But help Alfred, that is a different matter entirely."

Gilbert nodded, "So glad you'll be of assistance. Tell me…why do you want to help Alfred?"

Her eyes suddenly seemed distant as she stared at her hands, "He saved someone dear to me, and I have yet to return the favor. For that I will help you."

Page break

Ludwig flinched as the Guardian statue threw its arms around him. The statue was made in Korea before the Second World War, so it was actually a pleasant creature. But it had a horrible tendency to hug people, and then grope them.

"Yong Soo! Get off of him aru!"

Ludwig cast Yao a grateful look. He had been assigned to meet with the three Asian spirits who resided in the rather large penthouse. Yao was a dragon, old and wise. He had stumbled across Yong Soo the Guardian statue on his travels, and brought him with him to London where they resided.

"Thank you," Ludwig mumbled once Yong Soo detached himself. The vampire had to admit, he felt pity for Yao when Yong Soo decided the dragon was a better person to snuggel.

"You must forgive him," Kiku, the apartments third resident and a kitsune, murmured to Ludwig, "We did not watch him and he ingested sugar. It was…a momentous mistake on our part."

"It's fine," Ludwig told him, "I simply needed to ask for your help."

Kiku gave him a small smile, "I will assist you with any task Ludwig, you know that."

Ludwig shook his head, "I need to ask all of you. We found Alfred…"

"That's impossible," Kiku whispered, eyes wide, "He died five years ago."

Ludwig gave Kiku a wane smile, "That's what we thought. We found where he's being held, but I need the help of you and…the other two."

Kiku's eyes flashed, and suddenly Ludwig remembered why these three were considered so dangerous, "We will help you in any way we can."

Page break

Arthur glared at the man sitting across from him. His older brother Angus was an obnoxious man, always drinking and smoking. He had caused Arthur far too many problems, especially around Alfred. Arthur had told his brother time and time again not to swear around the child, and lo and behold, Alfred had learned to swear.

"So tell my laddie," Arthur jumped when Angus spoke, "Why am I here? And don't say it's a social call, because it never is."

Arthur nodded, "Very well then. We've found Alfred and I am requesting your help on saving him."

Angus stared, eyes wide and pitying, "Arthur…I know you loved him, but Alfred's dead."

Arthur snorted, "Angus, we found him. He's fine."

Starring at his brother, Angus let a small smirk cross his face, "Than I'll help you laddie. After all, I did promise the boy I'd show him the Loch Ness Monster."

Arthur let a smile cross his face, "He'd love that."

Page break

_He stood there, eyes wide as Francis raised his sword. He knew what would happen, Francis would swing, and hurt Arthur. Arthur who was standing in front of him, sword drawn. Arthur had broken into this place, had led him from his cell, and now stood between him and his future murderer._

_Francis lunged, and he surged forward. He couldn't let Arthur touch the sword, it was wrong, evil, could hurt his immortal love. So he placed himself in harms way._

_He could feel Arthur's scream of anguish as the sword entered his stomach. He coughed, and blood slipped down his chin. Sinking to the ground, he watched as Arthur lunged at Francis, searching for blood._

_And gently his eyes fell shut as darkness claimed him. And this time the darkness was comforting instead of suffocating…_

Lying strapped to his bed in the asylum, Alfred let a tiny smile cross his face. If his fate were to die while saving Arthur, then Alfred would die a happy man. As long as his husband and son were safe, Alfred was happy.

Chapter 13

Francis sighed as he watched Alfred sleeping in his cell room from the video control room. The medication was raging through Alfred's fragile body, making the child dazed and confused. The vampire had to watch the boy, to make sure Alfred made no contact with anyone outside of Iona Asylum. Across from him stood Antonio, and the werewolf's eyes were guarded.

"Is this really necessary?" Antonio asked, "Alfred is drugged out of his mind, and there's no way he'll be able to escape."

Francis just chuckled, shaking his head, "You don't know the boy like I do, Antonio. No simple human child can control a vampire court with no problems for as long as he did without a few tricks up his sleeve."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "But didn't he stay in power because of Arthur and….him?"

Francis froze at that. It had been far too long since he thought about…him. Francis could still remember his carefree smile and wild laughter as they traveled together through Europe. He had been made into a vampire during the sixteenth century, and Francis had been close friends with him since. But during the Second World War, he had betrayed them and gone to Arthur's side. Francis couldn't forgive him for that.

"It is true that he helped Alfred greatly," Francis murmured, "But the mortal is a crafty one. Don't be fooled by him, he has learned from the best how to seem harmless and then stab you in the back a second later. Alfred is, and always has been, a dangerous child. Which is why we must get rid of him."

Antonio's eyes widened, "Francis, what you're talking about is treason."

Francis shrugged, "It is for a good cause. No human can lead my race to full power, especially not one so weak as Alfred. It is because of this that I took the throne. Alfred can't lead Gothica to greatness, but I can."

Antonio looked away, green eyes troubled. He had no real problem with the child, but if Francis said it was better to kill him, then Antonio wouldn't argue.

Antonio couldn't help but narrow his eyes though. There, sitting innocently on the computer screen in front of him, was a flashing red light. And that particular light meant only one thing, and it wasn't good. Stepping forward, Antonio clicked on the light and watched as Gothica Castle took the screen. But it was different now.

The castle was being over run. Magic from the Fairy Courts was being wielded by the Fae King, who smashed his way through the legions of vampires coming at him. The Seer Sadiq danced her way through the crowds, her swords cutting through any one foolish enough to cross her. The kitsune and dragon wove spells of fire, and the Guardian Statue made the earth itself turn on his opponents. The Guardian Spirit Mathew was not present, which led Antonio to the conclusion he was guarding Peter.

But at the head of the charge were two vampires. Ludwig smashed his way through his one time allies, broad sword spinning above his head. Next to him was Angus Kirkland, whose battle axe cut through their opponents.

Antonio narrowed his eyes. In all the chaos, he couldn't see Arthur or Gilbert. Which meant the two vampires were…

"Francis!" Antonio called, turning to his friends as ear clenched his heart, "Arthur and Gilbert are here! They're coming for Alfred!"

Francis's eyes widened, before steely determination settled over them, "We must not let them get to the child."

With that the two allies ran from the office, towards Alfred's cell. They ran down the nondescript white hallways, and no nurses or orderlies stood in their way. The patients screamed in their rooms, but they ignored that also. Finally, they came to cell thirteen, where Alfred lay.

Kicking the steel door open with his inhuman strength, Francis stormed into the room. It was just as he left it, Alfred lying in a daze on his cot while starring up at the white ceiling above. Crossing to the cot, Francis tugged the unresponsive child up by the arm, not even caring that Alfred's head slumped like a discarded rag doll.

"Here you are petite," Francis whispered as Antonio entered the room, "But where are you're protectors?"

"Right behind you."

Whirling around, Francis was met with Arthur and Gilbert standing in the open doorway. Their eyes flashed dangerously, and Gilbert's mouth was pulled back into a snarl. Arthur's dark green eyes flashed with Power as he stepped into the room.

"Give him here Francis," Arthur said, voice laced with poison, "If he's not harmed, I'll let you live."

Francis snorted, noticing how Antonio started to inch towards the two in the doorway, "I think not. Little Alfred is finally where he belongs, happily drugged in a mental ward. And what kind of husband would take him from there?"

Arthur offered a rather humorless smile, "A selfish one, don't you think?"

Gilbert gave a cruel laugh, "You know all about that one, don't you Francis?"

The French vampire stiffened at the comment, "Antonio. Kill him. I'll handle Arthur."

The werewolf smiled widely, his green eyes flashing dangerously, "With pleasure."

And then he lunged.

Chapter 14

Have you ever been hit by a freight train?

The feeling is quite uncomfortable. The sudden amount of mass that hits your body at a velocity high enough to nearly liquefy your organs, and defiantly shatters just about every bone in your body is an experience one could live without.

Gilbert had been hit by a freight train. He had been a newly born vampire, only about a couple hundred years old. His husband, for Gilbert was turned to remain by his lover's side, had left him to his own devices, and he had stumbled across train tracks. Not knowing what they were, he stepped out in front of a moving train, and was nearly smashed into a pulp.

Not the best experience in his eternal second life. It was right up there with shoving a fork in a light socket.

And because of that, Gilbert could safely say that when Antonio hit his straight in the chest with his full weight behind him, it felt like that damn freight train all over again.

He hit the ground with a sickening crack, and without even moving Gilbert knew his collar bone was broken. He could tell from the searing pain traveling from that region across his shoulder.

Gilbert lay there groaning, nearly falling unconscious to the pain. But he was a soldier, and due to his training he was able to open his crimson eyes, and roll out of they way before Antonio brought his fist down where Gilbert's head should be. Stumbling to his feet, Gilbert drew his long sword.

"It's been a while, mi amigo," Antonio announced, stalking up to Gilbert as his fingernail elongated into claws, "It almost feels like you never left us. But, wait you did. And for what? A stupid mortal Queen who died an left you all alone in the world. How did that work out for you?"

Gilbert shrugged his good shoulder, a wicked smirk gracing his face, "Worker out pretty well actually. I've got a cute little Queen who I take care of now, that's always a bonus."

Antonio just smiled sadly, shaking his head, "Gilbert, we would welcome you back if you wished to return. I miss you greatly my friend, and I know Francis misses you more than anything in the whole world. Just think Gil, if you return and Francis becomes king, you can be the Queen of Gothica! Just imagine the power!"

Gilbert shook his head, "I've seen what that throne does to its rulers close up Tonio. It drives them mad, either from dealing with creatures like me all the time, or from the pressures of ruling a kingdom. So keep your position. I like where I stand right now."

Antonio let out a gentle sigh, "Have it your way, amigo."

Before Gilbert could even blink, he was being thrown back through the air to the end of the hallway. He grunted when he hit the floor. Yep, defiantly some ribs cracked from Antonio punching him in the stomach.

Raising his head up, Gilbert was barely able to take in a breath before Antonio's boot connected with the side of his head. Seeing stars, Gilbert crumpled to the ground. The albino vampire took in shuddering breaths, before swinging his sword blindly at the werewolf. But of course, Antonio just jumped over it.

"This is the best you have Gilbert?" Antonio sneered, kicking his friend in the ribs, "And to think you are Gothica's best swordsman!"

Gilbert groaned when Antonio's foot connected to his back. If there was been anymore power behind the stomp, his spine would have snapped like a day twig.

With a strangled cough, Gilbert drug himself to his feet, only to be punched by Antonio in the face. He slid down the wall, barely able to hold onto his sword by the time he hit the cold tile flooring. Lying there limply, Gilbert barely reacted when Antonio crouched in front of him.

"Just rest now amigo," Antonio cooed while patting the pale cheek, "Francis will forgive you for your foolishness, and all will be well once he finished killing Arthur."

Gilbert raised his head, and offered Antonio a bloody smile, "You know what I find hilarious after all these years?"

Deciding to humor the vampire, Antonio let out a hum, "What amigo?"

"That you never could figure out when I was really beat."

And that was all the warning Antonio was given before Gilbert shoved his broadsword through his old friend's chest. Antonio let a soundless scream, but Gilbert dug the sword in deeper until he had it pinning Antonio to the opposite wall.

Standing on shaky legs, Gilbert offered Antonio a weak smile, "After I help Arthur deal with Francis, I'll let you go. Se you soon, old friend."

And with that Gilbert turned and hobbled down the hallway. While it had taken him several seconds to be knocked down it, it took him a good while before he reached Alfred's room. Leaning against the doorway, Gilbert stared at the scene before him in horror.

Arthur stood, sword in hand. The vampires body was littered with cuts, and blackish blood leaked from them, staining the white tile floor. His clothes were torn, and green eyes were wide with horror.

Francis was in no better shape. He stood there, sword thrust out intending to kill, and his eyes were trained on the victim in shock.

Standing at the end of Francis's sword was Alfred. His patients clothing was being stained by thick red blood from the point where Francis's sword pierced his stomach. Large blue eyes were still foggy, but this time from pain and not the drugs. But Alfred's face held a tiny smile, even as his body began to tremble from blood loss.

With a sickening squelching sound, Francis pulled his sword from Alfred's body, and without the pressure keeping him up, Alfred fell backwards. Arthur dropped his sword with a clatter before gathering Alfred into his arms.

"Alfred…" Arthur breathed, green eyes wide and filling with tears, "Love, why would you do such a thing?"

Gilbert didn't wait for an answer. He rounded on Francis, his crimson eyes flashing with rage.

"You," Gilbert snarled, staring forward. His voice was low and cold, a primal growl few had ever heard, "I'll kill you for harming him!"

And with a vicious scream Gilbert lunged forward.

Chapter 15

Arthur stood frozen as his arms closed around the tiny form in his arms. Now, Alfred was a rather tall child who stood a few inches above Arthur. But Arthur always saw him as something rather frail, mostly because Alfred always hunched over, and tucked himself into Arthur's smaller frame at every chance he got.

But now Alfred truly seemed tiny as he lay in Arthur's arms, blood staining his white hospital garments. Alfred's skin was usually sun kissed, but was now pale from blood loss.

Arthur sunk to the ground, tucking Alfred's chin into the crook of his neck as he gently petted golden hair while Alfred took in shuddery breathes in his arms. Arthur didn't care about the fight between Francis and Gilbert happening in front of him, his only concern was Alfred.

"Arthur," Alfred's breath was weak against his cheek, "Why….are you crying?"

Arthur shook his head, "I'm not crying poppet. You're simply confused."

Alfred let out a weak laugh, gently running his hand down Arthur's cheek, catching a tear on his finger which he showed to Arthur, "You always lie to me about these things Arthur. And yet I am not allowed to lie to you, where is the justice in that husband?"

Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead, and stayed there, eyes closed. He breathed in Alfred's scent, lavender and pine trees, "There is no justice my dear, especially when I have to watch you die. What were you thinking, taking that sword intended for me? I am not mortal Alfred, I would not have died."

Alfred let out a tired sigh, becoming weaker by the second, "I took it because I love you Arthur. But don't worry, I Saw this happening. Everything will be alright later on, don't worry about me dear. Time will heal all wounds, so be strong for me. And take care of Peter."

Arthur's body shook with sobs as he clung to Alfred. He could feel Alfred's breath slowing and the mortals heart stopping in his chest. Arthur let out a strangled sob when he felt Alfred's life presence fade away.

Arthur rocked back and forth while clutching the corpse to him. After everything he had gone through, he'd lost Alfred once again. But this time he couldn't bring him back.

"Is he…"

Arthur couldn't even respond to Gilbert's question. It seemed like the albino had won the fight against Francis, but it didn't matter now.

"He's dead," Arthur was surprised that no emotion laced his voice, especially when his emotions were raging so strongly within him, "We were too late to save him. Again."

Gilbert sunk to his knees next to them, staring at the body in horror, "We can't be too late…We were so close to getting him back."

Arthur shook his head, struggling not to think about it, "What am I supposed to tell Peter? That his mother is dead? After all that? He was looking forward to us being a family…"

Gilbert looked away, "We should head back."

Arthur didn't, no that wasn't right. He simply couldn't respond. So instead he stood holding Alfred's limp body in his arms. Arthur didn't react when Gilbert opened a Way to Gothica, he simply stepped through and walked through the courtyard. He couldn't react when Mathais began to scream when seeing Alfred's bloody corpse in his arms. He didn't react when Yong Soo fell sobbing to the ground, when Yao turned his face away in horror, when Kiku let tears stain his cheeks.

Arthur couldn't react when Sadiq just fell to her knees, when Angus broke into angry sobs, when Ludwig stopped moving, stopped breathing, because he had failed their Queen…they had all failed Alfred.

Because he was dead.

Arthur walked through the silent halls of Gothica, up the winding stair cases leaving his allies behind him. Arthur walked down the uppermost floor, to the room at the end of the hall. With a word of Power, the doors flew open and Arthur walked into the room.

Alfred's bedroom was different from the rest of the castle. While everything else was red and black, Alfred's room was a light blue. A small table sat in underneath a window, with a vase of blue roses resting in it. The large bed took up most of the room, with its drapes hanging from the ceiling in a point and spreading over the bed. Light blue covers and soft blue pillows decorated the bed. No servants stood waiting inside the room, and no dust graced a surface, even though no on had used the room in years.

Arthur stepped into the room and crossed to the bed before laying Alfred down on the sheets. Standing before the body, Arthur let his tears course down his cheeks. Taking in a shuddering breath, Arthur whispered softly to the silent room, "Alfred…I knew this day would come the moment I married you. It is my fate for loving a human…"

Arthur bowed his head, sobs shaking his entire body. The formal proud vampire lord was reduced to a crying mess at the sight of his wife's corpse. The death was too hard to take after the hope of Alfred living.

"But you weren't supposed to die yet."

Chapter 16

In the mortal world, the colors for mourning are typically black and red. Black for the color of death, showing the soul within passed on to a new life beyond the mortal plain. Red was the color of blood. It tended not to be a happy color, especially because the Gothica Courts particular shade of red was the color of coagulating blood.

For Gothica, black and red were the colors of celebration. They were the colors of life, of purity, and of celebration. Purples and blues were kept only for the royalty, and any one wearing them not affiliated with the royal family was sentenced to a second death.

Because of these reasons, the colors in Gothica for mourning was white and green, the mortal symbols of life.

And for that reason, it was noticeable that the entire court stood gathered in various shades of green, trimmed with white. Their eyes were trained on the marble alter in the middle of the Council hall, where the Queen usually sat smiling happily at them. But instead, on the alter laid a body, the body of their Queen. A long white dress flowed off the alter, trimmed with green jewels and lace. A light green veil covered the still face, while the cold hands clutched white roses to the still chest.

The rows of the Council hall were full, except for the royal box where princes and princesses typically sat. The young heir to the throne was still hidden away, because his father feared an attack on the young boy's life.

Instead, Peter sat wrapped in Arthur's arms far away from the Court. Instead they rested in Arthur's English manor, hidden away deep in the woods of the British country side.

The father and son were sleeping, surrounded by magical enchantments. Peter had cried himself to sleep hours ago at the news of his mother's death, and Arthur had fallen into a fitful sleep not to soon afterwards. As he lay sleeping, Arthur entered into the world of dreams, something which he had no power to stop.

_Arthur stood inside the Council hall. It was deserted in the Dreamland, but still as coldly beautiful as ever. Arthur took a step into the hall when his eyes landed on the alter. Where Alfred's body had been laying on display for the court, there was now a change._

_Alfred was now sitting up and smiling gently at Arthur, holding a bouquet of blue roses in his hands. Alfred reached out with his right hand, calling gently to Arthur, "Love, why won't you come to my side?"_

_In a matter of seconds, Arthur was kneeling in front of Alfred, gazing up at him in wonder, "My precious Queen, you…you cannot be alive…."_

_Alfred shook his head, his smile turning sad, "I'm afraid I am not alive right now husband."_

_Arthur let out a moan of anguish, his head falling in shame. He had failed Alfred to often, and this failure was the worst of them all. But a soft hand tipped his face up, so he could stare into smiling blue eyes._

"_Arthur, please don't be sad," Alfred cooed, "You have yet to break Mathais's enchantment."_

_Arthur clutched Alfred's hand in desperation, green eyes wide with hope, "Alfred, you don't mean…"_

_Alfred shrugged, "I have yet to be kissed by my one true love. Awaken now Arthur, because there is only so long I can wait before I must pass on."_

_Arthur pulled Alfred's hand off of his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the palm, "I will not fail you again Alfred."_

And with that, Arthur returned to the land of the waking. Carefully untangling himself from Peter, Arthur kissed his son's forehead before opening a Way to the Council hall in Gothica.

Stepping through the Way, Arthur found himself in the deserted hall with Alfred's corpse. Crossing over to it with determination in his eyes, Arthur kneeled by Alfred's side. And with careful precision, pressed his lips to Alfred's now cold ones.

After a second passed, Arthur felt breath against his lips. Pulling back, he smiled gently as Alfred's eyes fluttered open. Alfred blinked a bit, looking young and confused. But his eyes softened when they landed on Arthur.

"Artie…" Alfred whispered, voice hoarse as he cupped Arthur's face in his hands, "I knew you'd come for me."

Arthur pulled Alfred up for another kiss, before swinging his bride into his arms and starting for the still open Way to return to their English home.

"Rest now Alfred," Arthur commanded, not even bothering to hide a smile as Alfred tucked himself closer to Arthur's person, "Soon we'll be back home, and then there's someone who wishes very much to meet you."

Alfred's hands clutched his shoulders tighter, and his voice was chocked when he spoke, "Peter? Arthur, you have our little boy?"

Arthur hummed gently, "Yes poppet. And now we can be a family again."

And with that, the two lovers stepped through the Way which closed behind them. And the Council hall was silent and abandoned, but for the bouquet of roses resting on upon the alter.

Epilogue

Peter, now Queen of Gothica, sat on the bedside next to the frail creature resting in the downy comforts. He had grown much in the last fifteen years, and now stood taller than his father. A handsome young man, every vampire in the courts wished to wed him, but Peter wanted none of that. For young Peter had fallen madly in love with a human.

Peter smiled, gently stroking the downy hair of the sleeping body in the large bed. The hair, once the color of the sun, had faded over the years to a pale blond, bordering on white. Wrinkles lined once flawless skin now, but those sky blue eyes were still sharp as ever.

Peter didn't react when he felt the other enter the room, simply saying, "Mother is so frail now. I fear breaking him in half if I gather him into a hug."

Peter felt more than heard the snort, before his father came up to the other side of the bed, and sat next to Alfred's sleeping form.

Taking a frail hand in his, Arthur pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, "Peter, you're mother is not that weak yet. And you know it would break his heart if he heard you feared to touch him due to fear of harming him."

Peter looked away, "But Father…"

"Hush," Arthur demanded, green eyes trained on Alfred's face, "You're mother is waking."

The two young men watched the older one open his blue eyes. Alfred let a beaming smile cross his face as he sat himself up, "Peter, oh baby how I've missed you."

Peter kissed his mother's cheek, "And I you Mother. How had Father treated you?"

Alfred laughed at that as he leaned into Arthur's embrace, "He is as good to me now as he ever was."

Arthur snorted, kissing Alfred's neck, "Then I must be terribly cruel to you my dear."

Peter watched the two argue back and forth while a tiny smile tugged at his lips. Oh, how he wished he and Ravis would be so happy together as they grew older together.

Standing slowly, Peter left the room much to his mother's protests. But the young monarch had to go, for the Court demanded his presence. Waving goodbye, Peter left the room leaving his parents alone.

Alfred sighed as Arthur laid him back in bed, before hovering over the weak American mortal.

"He's grown to be handsome, like his father," Alfred whispered while pulling down his nightgown to bare his neck to his husband.

Arthur chuckled, before nuzzling the exposed skin, "And he is as wise as his mother. What more could I ask for in a son?"

Alfred gasped as Arthur kissed his neck repeatedly, back arching slightly off of the bed, "Arthur, please love. I fear I'm far to weak now for you to tease."

Arthur stilled. He hated the reminders of Alfred's mortal life, hated that soon his precious little bride would be gone, this time for good, "Forgive me my love, I always think of you as the young child of seventeen who I married. To me you haven't aged a day."

Alfred laughed happily at that, "Arthur, you spoil me with your compliments."

Arthur chuckled softly, before biting down on the exposed skin of Alfred's neck. Alfred moaned as his body arched of the bed to press against Arthur's. Arthur for his part was careful to cradle Alfred to him as he made sure he didn't drain to much blood.

And as Arthur finished feeding, they fell together into the downy bed, whispering words of love to each other until dawn broke and called them back to rest.

After all, if they did not have forever together, why would they waste even a day?

end


End file.
